That Butler: Legend - Princess Of Darkness
by Coz20
Summary: This Is a "OneShot" based upon the Manga:Kuroshitsuji-I wish I owned the Characters especially sebastian but I don't, so unfair! anyway this oneshot is based upon the manga so there is a SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't read the latest Ark then please don't read! (You have been warned). Its from the point of view of Mey-Rin, its when they all travel to Germany. There is a secret past


The princess of Darkness

(AKA that Butler: Legend)

There once was a Princess who fell into Darkness.

Meyrin sat in the kitchen, her head in her hands all she wanted was to go back to sleep, her head was pounding. she imagined that this feeling was probably like drinking a carriage load of masters finest wine. Meyrin groaned, lifting her head ever so slightly to stare at the unfamiliar kitchen. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and a dying fire, let off a small flickering glow. The work surface was wooden with baskets of apples and other fruits lying around. This wasn't like the Phantomhive manor kitchen at all.

So far this trip had been a total nightmare, stuck in Germany with a town full of women who clearly didn't want them here, and to top it all off a werewolf roaming around. The only good thing about this trip so far was that Sabastian was here. "Sebastian" even at the name her heart beat a little faster. Sighing she adjusted her glasses, her eyes hurt due to lack of sleep.

Ever since they had arrived she had been plagued by a nightmare, it was the same every night. It felt so real, almost as if it had happened. She found herself surrounded by voices, shouting, laughing, jeering, then fire, it filled her vision. She could smell the smoke as it drifted into her face making her eyes water, her throat parched, unbearable pain would suddenly rip through her entire body, the worst pain she had ever experienced. she wanted to scream but she found she couldn't ,it was as if she had no voice all, all she could do was look through the flickering flames and that's when she would see him, she knew who he was, his red eyes glowing in the firelight his long silk black hair tied in a high pony tail, wearing a long black cloak , it billowed in the wind. His figure silhouetted by the pale moon and his face so devastatingly handsome it was almost as painful as her battered body. Her heart beat faster the pain that was almost unbearable suddenly didn't seem to matter, nothing seemed to matter in that small moment. She would reach out her hand towards him through the flickering flames then blackness would devour her.

Meyrin jumped, as a mug suddenly appeared before her, breaking through her reverie. Looking up she saw Snake smiling down at her "Wilde said you might want this" taking the mug of hot tea from the table, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took a long sip savouring the taste. She opened her eyes to see him still looking at her. Smiling and taking off her glasses to de-steam them "thank you, and thank you to Wilde" she smiled at the snake that was hanging off the boy's neck. A silence descended with Snake gazing intently at her, suddenly feeling awkward Meyrin broke it.

" um, how is Master Ciel doing?" both master Ciel and Sabastian had fallen under the curse of a werewolf, however after their host the Green witch had administered the antidote Sebastian had been fine but Ciel had fallen into despair and blackness, only letting Finny get close, whilst the others all waited and watched. She found herself feeling sorry for Sebastian, because Ciel wouldn't even see him and she knew that inside that had really hurt him, seeing how much he cared for the young master.

Meyrin walked slowly down the unfamiliar corridor, holding the burning lantern, its light flickered over portraits hung on the walls, they seemed to gaze at her, as if following her every move. She had left Bard to make dinner, but now she was thinking of turning back, as she felt a sudden shiver crawl over her skin. This was a very old manor after all. Taking a deep breath and trying to slow down her now erratic heart, she kept walking until she reached a door that she hadn't seen before. Knowing that she shouldn't be as nosy as this, she felt herself suddenly compelled to open the door, it seemed almost as if the room itself was calling to her somehow.

Stopping in front of the door she bit her lip, cursing inwardly, she reached with shaking hands for the door handle there was no going back now.

The door opened easily and holding her lantern up in the air, the light danced and flickered around the room. A huge bed dominated the middle of the room, with a bookcase that ran from floor to ceiling spanning the entire room. Meyrin gasped she had never seen so many books, especially not in someone's bedroom, putting the lantern down upon a small table by the door she stepped into the room and walked to a shelf her fingers touching the spines of each book, feeling the soft covers.

The books looked like they hadn't been touched in years a thick layer of dust made her sneeze as she touched them. One book in particular suddenly caught her eye. Its spine was black with golden lettering. Pulling it out slowly and blowing off the dust she gazed at the front cover. Tracing the golden lettering with her fingers, the title was written in Latin. She sighed, feeling annoyed and frustrated she had never learnt to read Latin, she was lucky enough to be able to read English not many women could boast that skill, but master Ciel had made sure she had basic lessons along with Finny and Bard.

She smiled to herself.

"Ah, the book of legends" jumping she turned, dropping the book onto the floor "I am so sorry, so sorry sir" she stammered, blushing as the green witches Butler, Wolf appeared "it's alright Master Sullivan won't mind" he smiled showing a set of white pearly teeth. Walking towards her he picked up the book handing it back gently to her "Thank you" she stuttered, turning away, feeling flushed "I am surprised you can read Latin" his eyebrows were raised and his tone suggested his sarcasm. At that she turned back to him, suddenly feeling very annoyed, yes he was right of course she couldn't but there was no need to be so rude.

"I am very sorry I apologise, that was very rude of me" he gave her a charming, disarming, smile. Still feeling angry, she shoved the book back into its slot on the shelf suddenly wishing that she had told Bard where she was going.

"I can tell you one of the legends if you want?" Meyrin smiled sweetly shaking her head slightly "um no thank you, maybe another time eh, but now I best be going, Bard will be wondering where I am and you should be helping out with Master Sullivan's dinner shouldn't ya?"

Looking at her intently and smiling again "no please I insist, I mean after all, you are meant to be on holiday and you are my masters guests, although you will be leaving tomorrow" he chuckled. Meyrin looked at him feeling suddenly uneasy, she backed away, creating distance between the butler and herself, but he was closing it fast and before she knew it she had backed herself against the shelf. She felt her spine tingle and a chill run through her very bones as he walked towards her "It's such a shame" he mumbled coming closer still, Meyrin's hand rested on a book grabbing it off the shelf she hurled it at him hitting him round the head with the book, but she hadn't hit him hard enough as he grabbed her and threw her to the ground, she wanted to scream but found she couldn't, her hands tearing at him, scratching his face but he was too powerful and easily gained control, holding her wrists in his, he sat on her, restraining her movement " now this might just hurt a bit". Panic hit her like a tidal wave she could feel her gun pressing into her skin, the cold metal making her shiver, why the hell hadn't she used her gun, cursing inwardly again, she cried to herself ,"what an idiot I am".

Shaking her head and not admitting defeat just yet, she had to get out of this and get to Sebastian or Master Ciel, Wolf had pulled out a knife and brought it to her neck trailing it along her collarbone "you're wearing way to many clothes a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be wearing that much" he grinned again, drawing the blade ever so slightly so as to puncture the skin, a little bit of blood came out, as the pain went through her body. His eyes suddenly sparkled "oh princess, my ancestor would be so proud of me, he loved you, with all his heart" Meyrin had no idea what the hell he was going on about using the moment wisely and seeing he was distracted she kneed him hard, he dropped the knife and cursed falling onto his knees. Scrambling up Meyrin took out her gun, pointing it at him and pulled the trigger, not looking back but hearing him scream she ran out the room, blindly running through the darkness.

Running into the dining room she saw Master Sullivan reading a book, looking up from it, she saw Meyrin's face. "What is it, what's happened?!" Meyrin could hardly speak the only sentence she could conjure was "Sebastian save me" she mumbled it over and over again, feeling tears suddenly falling down her cheeks, she couldn't stop the flow it was like a river that seemed to never end.

Master Sullivan watched in silence as the girl in front of her collapsed crying on the floor. This girl was the legendary princess, but looking at her at this moment in time it seemed impossible for that to be. She had always dreamed of meeting the legendary princess, her great, great grandmother had told her the legend, for their families had been closely linked.

She found she couldn't stop staring at the girl, sobbing on the floor, she looked exactly the same as the portrait her great, great grandmother had once shown her. Meyrin had removed her glasses to reveal big almond eyes, a beautiful face and fiery hair which at the moment was in a high ponytail, the only real difference Master Sullivan could see was the fringe when she was a princess she didn't have one.

Letting the girls sobs ebb away, she put down her book "I'm sorry" the girl mumbled still on the floor wiping her tears with the back of her hand "It's just in all honesty, I have no idea what's going on"

The doors to the dining room suddenly flung open, revealing Finny in the door way looking upset. Meyrin looked at him her eyes widening "What's happened Finny, he hasn't tried to kill you too has he, are you alright?!" Meyrin ran to him taking him in her arms and shaking the boys shoulders "Speak to me Finny" the boy stood still , shaking his face plastered with shock " It's Sebastian" Meyrin didn't want to hear anymore, grasping his shoulders tightly " where is he , is he alright?!" she struggled to remain controlled as Finny just stared at her, saying nothing " FINNY, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" she suddenly screamed at him " Master Ciel's chamber" that's all she needed to hear shoving Finny aside she took out her guns and ran, ran towards her Masters chamber, like the hounds of hell were on her tail.


End file.
